Teenagers in Traps
by lovelynightmarexxo
Summary: Jigsaw desides to put me and my friends in a game.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so needless to say I have a lot of time on my hands (I'm sick and haven't been at school) so here it is: What would happen if Jigsaw decided to put me and my friends in a game?**

**Randomness was inevitable.**

'Oi Diana!" Courtney called to her best friend "If this is your doing I swear to god-"

"No I didn't do anything!" Diana called back, The girls had woken in a pitch black room, with major head aches and no idea how they got there.

"Am I hungover again?" Diana asked.

"Hey yeah, that's possible!"

"No you're not hungover!" A third girl called.

"Molly?" Another voice called.

"Nom?" Molly called back. "Yeah it's me!"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOW COURTNEY!"

"Oh god... we're stuck with Amy..." Courtney muttered. "Why must you assume this was _my_ doing?"

"Because! you're the one who told work experience you either wanted to be a death eater, a serial killer or an engineer when you grow up! AND YOU ONLY WANT TO BE AN ENGINEER SO YOU CAN BUILD SAW-LIKE TRAPS!"

"True," Courtney mutterd. "Well it wasn't me this time!"

"Hey! I think I found the light switch!" Diana called.

"No-!" too late, Diana flipped the switch before Courtney could stop her, the lights flicked on, revealing a massive room with a table in the middle covered in a red velvet sheet. The 5 girls looked at each other. Petite Courtney who was the smallest out of the girls, _always _wore eye liner, take it off her and she would probably kill you She has massive green eyes while the rest of her features where small, she had pale skin and long dyed hair (it was either reddy brown or dark blond, they had difficulty figuring this out). Emily 'nom/hedwig' was taller then Courtney but not by a large amount, she had brown hair, normal skin and brown eyes. Diana was taller again, she was a polish girl with heavy lidded blue eyes, dyed champagne blond hair with dark blond re-growth and tanned skin. Amy was shorter then Diana but not by much, she had yellow eyes and uber curly light brown hair that just fell over her shoulders. Molly was the tallest with piercing blue eyes,long brown hair, freckles and braces.

"Oh my god!" Courtney yelled in glee, pointing at the T.V. in the corner that had turned on with the light, Billy the puppet was there.

"We're in one of Jigsaws traps!" She yelled excitedly.

"Can you _not _sound so happy about that!" Amy snapped.

"If we get into pares, I'm with Courtney," Molly said.

"No! I am!" Hedwig yelled.

"She's my best friend! I'm with her!" Diana snapped.

"shut up MIG! Shut up Owl! Courtney snapped and Diana laughed. MIG was the name of a club they had started at their school and gotten half the year level and a few teachers to join, MIG stood for Molly is Gay. "I'm with Diana,"

"No fair!" Molly protested.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Courtney rounded on Molly like a hungry lioness, her eyes burning " I want to listen to Billy!"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW IT'S NAME!" Amy yelled.

"I said," Courtney said, now rounding on Amy " that I want to listen to Billy,"

Amy and Molly looked at each other behind Courtney's in amazement. They could die at any given moment, and she was happy about it.

"I want to play a game," Billy said.

"So do I!" Courtney cheered, looking at the puppet lovingly

"The five of you have watched my work-"

"WE DIDN'T WANT TO!" Amy and Molly yelled together.

"I've never seen it!" Hedwig yelled.

"And enjoyed watching my test subjects fight there way through my traps,"

"I couldn't sleep for a month and I didn't even watch the whole movie!" Molly exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! I'M LISTENING!" Courtney shrieked.

"Now it is your turn. You have one hour to escape this building. There are five rooms you must pass through. But to do so one of you must make it through a trap. First up is you Amy,"

"Let the Game begin," Courtney said with the puppet and then let out a squeal of excitement "finally... my chance to become an apprentice!"

"i vote we just sit here for an hour," Amy said, eyeing the table.

"NO!" Courtney screamed "I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME YOU STUPID BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"So... we're stuck in one of Jigsaws traps, and she's still making Harry Potter references," Hedwig muttered to Diana.

"I'M WITH BELLA!" Diana called, standing next to Courtney.

"And so are you apparently..." Hedwig muttered **(Me and me friends all have Harry Potter names. Diana is Voldemort, Courtney is Bellatrix, Hedwig is Hedwig...duh... Amy is Tonks and Molly is Teddy)**Courtney, though small was extremely threatening and managed to get Amy over to the table. Courtney picked up the tape player and stuffed it into her hands. Amy glared at Courtney and Courtney pulled a knife out of her pocket and pointed it threateningly at Amy..._ofcourse_, Amy thought,_ they took our shoes but let her keep that_. Amy looked desperately at Molly, who shrugged in a 'if you value your life just do it' kinda way. Amy sighed and pressed play.

"Welcome amy. You have lied about liking my games to keep Courtney happy, you said that you liked then when really, you hated them, You are a liar. Now your life is going to be put in the hands of your friends, under this sheet is a lie detector, they can ask you whatever question they like and if you lie to them, this device will fry your brain you have to answer 10 questions and have 20 seconds to answer each one. Let the game begin."

Courtney and Diana met eyes, smirking at each other. This would be fun.

"No! I am not putting my life in the hands of them two!" Amy yelled pointing at Courtney and Diana

"Shut up and put it on!" Courtney demanded, pulling the sheet of the table and attempting to cram the helmet like device over Amy's head.

"Fuck you!" Amy yelled, pushing the device away "it's you're fault we're here! miss 'I would do anything to be an apprentice!"

"got something to hide do we Amy?" Diana said, winking at Courtney.

"N-no," Amy said, her eye twitching.

"Then put it on," Courtney said sweetly. Amy looked around for help, but Molly was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth saying "this is not happening, this is not happening," And Hedwig appeared to be trying to pull through the floor and dig her way out. Courtney quickly crammed the helmet onto her head while she wasn't looking.

"I HATE YOU!" Amy yelled attempting to take it off.

"sit down and shut up," Courtney growled. Amy didn't move.

"fine..." Courtney said, looking at Diana.

"If I was an abandoned puppy, would you adopt me?" Diana asked. Courtney laughed.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Amy demanded.

"A pointless one. now answer it!" Courtney snapped.

"Well I have to think... To my mums or dads?"

"Mums, your dad has no food!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yeah, but neither does her mum," Courtney said.

"True. And she'd never feed me," Diana added. "And if she did I'd get fat like the cat."

"Um guys," Amy said, the helmet had started beeping.

"Oh... that's not good," Courtney said, then Amy let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground dead. Diana screamed and threw her hands over her mouth. Molly started rocking faster and continued chanting "this isn't happening, can't be happening," and Hedwig started clawing the ground harder in her desperate attempt to tunnel out.

"Well that didn't last long," Courtney said. "Check if she has any money in her pocket."


	2. Chapter 2

**Right after spell checking this. My internet dies. FML. So here we go again... I apologise If i miss any and I also appologise for the badness of this chapter as it is the result of me being unable to sleep :3**

After yelling at her friends for a good five minutes that Amy was dead and unless they wanted to end up the same way they better get a move on, the other girls agreed to move onto the next room. Molly, Hedwig and Diana followed an exhilarated looking Courtney huddled together whimpering and sobbing. Courtney pushed open the now unlocked door and skipped inside, inside was a glass box with a key in the middle, there where two holes in the bottom with jagged pieces of glass surrounding them, it was obvious whoever it was for would have to stick there hands inside to get the key. To the amazement of the other three girls, at the sight of this Courtney scoffed.

"He's losing his originality," she informed them. "This was in saw II."

"Thank god we've got her," Molly said.

"But... that looked like impossible to get out of!" Diana, the only one Courtney had convinced to watch II and III, commented.

"Maybe to you," Courtney said. "But when you have watched the movies as much as I have, you pick up a few tricks." At that second the T.V. in the corner flicked on, the static sound make Courtney scream with Glee and she ran across the room and threw herself in front of the T.V.

"I'm positive she isn't supposed to enjoy this," Hedwig said, as the other three girls walk cautiously over to the T.V.

"Welcome to the second test. Courtney rants on and on about my games and yet none of you listen to her, she has told you before the way to survive this test, but because of you all ignoring her, you do not know. Emily the key to the next room lies within this box and you have but remember, the clock is ticking but I am listening, and if Courtney gives you a single word of advice the nail bombs you see around this room will go off and this place will become the tomb for all of you, will you stay here until the timer reaches zero, or will you reach into the box to save your friends. Make your choice."

Hedwig gave the box a horrified look.

"I'm _not _sticking my hands in that thing!" she yelled.

"Who would think that one day all of Courtney's insane rambling would come in handy," Molly said. "Mostly don't you just threaten to kill us?"

"Yeah! But sometimes I talk about the traps don't I?" it was a rhetorical question, but Molly felt the need to answer it.

"Yeah! But normally it's just about how you're going to use the traps against us!"

"Well obviously you should pay more attention!"

"I'm so sorry I don't listen when you're telling us how you're going to kill us!" While Molly and Courtney argued and Courtney threatened Molly with the waffle trap (no one, other then Courtney, had any idea what exactly the waffle trap was) Emily, to scared to think straight had stuck one of her hands inside the box, the argument ended when she screamed in pain.

"You idiot!" Courtney yelled at her. "How the fuck do you suppose we're going to get you out of there!"

"I assumed you knew!" Hedwig whimpered.

"Well I don't!" she hissed. "Everyone say goodbye to Hedwig, if she's lucky, we'll be able to get out of here and call an ambulance before she bleeds to death, but I highly doubt that,"

"well how are we going to get through without the key!" Diana yelled, slightly hysterical.

"Well I know how to get the key don't I?" Courtney replied matter-of-factly.

Courtney went over to the old T.V. and when she came back she was holding a envelope with her name on it and a tape player, she ripped open the envelope and placed the tape that fell out into the tape player.

"Hello Courtney. If Emily in unable to remember what you have told her, and sticks her hands into the box, there is only one option, save yourselves and leave her here. You cannot help her. She has already failed at helping herself."

"Cool," Courtney said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COOL! I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

"Well if you looked around the room maybe you wouldn't be!" Courtney snapped, going around to the back of the box and grabbing a key. "The obious thing to do is stick your hands in there, but you have to think," She unlocked the box and grabbed the other key.

"But... THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Hedwig yelled.

"It's how the game played out," Courtney said. "now say goodbye to the owl girls,"

Diana and Molly looked at her as if she had two heads.

"What? Do you _want_ to get out of here or not?" she demanded.

"Sorry Nom," Molly said, looking generally upset.

"We'll call for help as soon as we get out," Diana said, her expression matching Molly's.

"Come on, come on, we don't have all day!" The three girls headed for the door.

"HEY! come on you guys!" Hedwig pleaded "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter three :D  
From now on I am going to include 'quotes from electronics' cause our teacher is awesome xD  
And I would like to thank Jess for reviewing :)**

_*Courtney has gotten into an argument with Lucy claiming ownership over the blue soldering iron, and is holding a hack saw to her arm*_

_Teacher: That saw isn't nearly sharp enough... if I wanted to kill her, I would use the drill. But please don't. You don't know how much paper work I'd have to fill out!_

Molly and Diana where reluctant to leave Hedwig, but they knew the best way to help her was to get out of there and call for help, they had clearly forgotten the slim survival rate of Jigsaw traps. Courtney, after losing two of her friends, was still extremely happy and skipped through the next door not even slightly concerned for what her trap might be, she had also forgotten the slim survival rate of Jigsaw traps. As they went through the door, they found themselves in a room that was completely empty, Courtney, still bursting with excitement. Looked around the room for a T.V. but there wasn't one.

"What are we ment to do now?" Molly asked, looking extreamly confused.

"Isn't it obious?" Courtney said, now turning out her pockets. "Find the tape."

"At first I thought it was good having her with us, but I think she may have gone a little insane." Molly commented, as Courtney started running around the room attempting to pull bricks out of the wall.

"No... that'll take to long," She muttered to herself. "The light switch!" She exclaimed, running across the room.

'What's she doing now?" Diana moaned. Courtney put her hand on the light switch.

"COURTNEY! DON'T YOU DARE!" Molly snapped. Courtney poked out her tongue playfully and flicked the switch.

On the wall farthest away from them was an x glowing on the wall.

"X marks the spot,"Courtney said, switching the light back on and rushing across the room to the still glowing x.

"I swear to god..." Molly said "She _wants_ us to get killed."

"Naturally," Diana replied. " She wants to be an apprentice doesn't she?"

Courtney pulled the bricks out of the wall and inside lay a box. Courtney squealed with excitement as she pulled it out.

"A box. A box. A box. A box!" she chanted, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Stupid overly excitable sycopath," Molly muttered walking over to her.

"Jigsaw touched this box," Courtney whispered to the other two.

"Just open it," Diana told her, Courtney pulled the lid off the box to find a tape player and a gun.

"Ooooh," Courtney said, examining the gun. "Shiny!"

"Can someone please get that off her," Molly groaned, but Courtney was already running around the room humming the N.C.I.S theme song, gun in hand.

"Bella!" Diana called. "Don't you want to know what Jigsaw wants us to do with that gun?"

Courtney ran back to the others.

"Well?" she demanded, stroking the gun. "What are you waiting for? Press play!"

Diana rolled her eyes and pressed play on the tape player.

"Hello, and welcome to the third test. Although you all agree it is Courtney's fault you're here-"

"It is," Molly muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney snapped. "Jigsaw is talking."

"This is not so. Molly, you where the one who convinced her to watch saw in the first place,"

"HA!" Courtney exclaimed.

"That gun has but one bullet in it. Either Courtney or Molly must die in this room in order for the others to go free. It is up to you to deside with whom the fault lies. Let the game begin."

"Fuck," Molly moaned, realising Courtney still had the gun.

"Oooh!" Courtney giggled. "Looks like I have the upper hand!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Diana yelled. "You aren't really going to shoot her are you?"

"It's kill or be killed!" Courtney shot back, firing the gun at Molly, she screamed and fell to the ground.

"Sorry Molly!" Courtney exclaimed. "I was aiming for your heat!"

"Well aim Better next time!" Molly whimpered. Courtney, who always had been a horrible aim, had shot her in the stomach. "I hate you _so_ much," she growled.

"Yes... Well... BYE MOLLY!" She yelled, grabbling Hysterical Diana by the arm and pulling her into the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to the final chapter :D**

**Sorry it took me forever to update. Firstly Deathly Hallows came out and I have seen it like 21423543 times xD  
and then my computer goes: I HATE COURTNEY.**

**So it died and took my life with it Dx  
But now I got the file off Steve (My Computer) and now have it on Mosses (My Laptop) and Mosses is far more reliable :D **

**And yes my computers have names.**

**Also a shout out to Bloodsucking Sorceress. Who appears in this chapter and I am writing a shutter Island story with. It's on/soon will be on her account if you wish to check it out :)**

"New room!" Courtney squealed in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Pheroza?" Diana demanded, looking at a girl with dark curly hair who Courtney seemed to have either not seen, or ignored on account of the fact that she_ had _seen a glass window with Billy on the other side of it. In front of the window was a panel with two buttons on it, one reading friends, and the other family.

"Took your time!" Pheroza said. "I've been here for 2 weeks!"

"So _that's_ why you weren't at school," Diana said to herself.

"I was gone for two weeks!" Pheroza exclaimed.

"Yeah but you have been known to take sick days-"

"SHUT UP!" Courtney snapped, glaring at them dangerously.

"Hello Diana, and welcome to the final test," Billy said.

"We're almost out!" Diana said, sounding extremely relieved.

"Yes." Courtney said in an extremely creepy voice. "And I will soon join Jigsaw,"

"I don't think our _catholic_ school would be to happy about that? What am I ment to tell our teacher? 'sorry Courtney isn't here today cause she is busy torching people!" Pheroza said.

"Billy's. Talking." She replied coldly

"I wouldn't talk while the puppet is talking if I were you." Diana said. "She likes that thing a little too much."

"You have sat in your room and watched saw with your friends, not caring when your little sister walked in. She has suffered countless nightmares because of your carelessness. And now you must choose; friends or family," A spot light switched on revealing a 11 year old girl with light brown hair and tanned skin.

"Nichole?" Diana said, a tone of amusement in her voice.

"Your friend Pheroza and your little sister have both been fitted with straps which will electrocute whichever one you choose. But choose you must, for the electric current will unlock the door on the other side of your room and ensure your freedom."

"Shit!" Pheroza yelled, looking at the now crying 11 year old, she glanced nervously at amused looking Diana and then at Courtney, who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pheroza asked nervously.

"This is too much," She laughed.

"Do you wanna do it?" Diana asked her friend.

"Hell yeah!" Courtney replied.

"No! Don't!" Pheroza begged, sure that her psychopathic class mate was going to kill her. Courtney gave her and evil smile and winked . Then pushed a button. Pheroza gave a yelp as she waited for the pain that never came. Then she heard screaming from the other side of the glass.

"As if I would kill you, I would be a loner in P.E," she said to Pheroza matter of factly.

"I have wanted to do that since she was born..." Diana said, as she hi-fived Courtney. The door opened with a click.

"YES! NOW I GET TO GO AND BECOME AN APPRENTICE!" Courtney yelled enthusiastically. But her brief moment of joy was interrupted by a voice on the other side of the door.

"Diana? Nichole? Courtney?"

Courtney turned to Diana, who had gone as white as a ghost.

"FUCK!" Diana yelled.

Diana and Courtney, now extremely regretting killing Nichole, Hid behind the door. While Pheroza stayed where she was, looking extremely confused. In seconds, Diana's mother, had entered the room. As she walked deeper into the room, The two girls took this as their only chance to escape sure death. And bolted through the door.

As Diana's mother looked into the window and saw that her youngest daughter was dead, she turned on Pheroza. Pheroza was afraid by the intensity of the glare that this woman was giving her.

"Have you seen Diana and Courtney?" She demanded, cold fury in her voice. Pheroza shook her head. Plainly terrified.

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed. Pheroza now understood why Diana and Courtney had bolted. This woman was insane, she screamed non stop for about 15 minutes before Pheroza cut in.

"SCREW THIS! I'M GOING BACK TO SHUTTER ISLAND!" She yelled and walked out of the door.

A few blocks away, Diana and Courtney huddled sobbing behind a dumpster.

"We are so fucked," Diana sobbed, far more afraid then she had been when she was in the trap.

"I think this may be our final test," Courtney said. "If we can survive your mothers wrath we become apprentices,"

"Fuck that," Diana said. "I vote we go to Mexico, She might not find us there."

"Agreed."

Being an apprentice was what Courtney had always wanted. But if it meant facing Diana's mother, it truly wasn't worth it.

**So yeah :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
